Hidden feelings
by Michiko5692
Summary: When Neji by accident discovers his feelings toward Tenten, will he be able to fight his pride and confess to her, or is he too afraid of ruining their friendship? duh xD NejiTen Rated for language and Nejis fantasy xP so far only fatasy ;o
1. Chapter 1

**Michiko-chan:** YAY my first fanfic EVER! ^^

**Abe-kun:** ... troublesome... NOT! I think it is nice, sis. I have read better, but I have read more worse than better...

**Michiko-chan: **-.-' thanks alot... you're so... unyouthful T.T Mwahahaha

**Cola-kun:** Such a touching story, *crying happy tears* :'D I'm not sure _where_ it touches me tho *evil grin*

**Michiko-chan:** PERVERTED BASTARD! :O You know that this is rated T, yea? KEEP IT CLEAN BRO!

**Michiko-chan: **Ummm... anyways:

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or blah blah blah... you get the point -.-**

The sun was shining bright and hot from the cloudless sky above Konoha. It was mid-summer, and it hadn't rained for ages.

Tenten stood panting with sweat and dust sticking to her face. Before she could catch her breath Neji attacked her again. She swirled around making a big cloud of dust as she dodged the attack. She was tired. Really tired. They had been training since early morning, and it was way past lunch time now.

She snapped out of her thoughts just as Neji attacked her. She reached for a kunai. Just as he was about to strike he tripped, and fell on top of her. Tentens eyes opened wide as she felt Nejis weight upon her, but closed them fast as she realized his face was only inches away from hers.

_Why wasn't he moving? She could feel his hot breath in her face… it smelled…rice! He must have had rice for breakfast. __Ummm… wasn't he going to move?_

Tenten slowly opened her eyes to glance at the boy on top of her. He was glaring right into her eyes. Suddenly he jerked away. "Let's stop for today. I have some urgent matters to take care of." Neji said with a cold voice, his back turned to Tenten. Before she had time to answer he picked up his backpack and walked quickly away.

"Wha-a…?" Tentens jaw dropped. That was quite a sentence coming from Neji! She shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts. What had just happened? Tenten shrugged and gathered her kunai and the backpack, before she strolled back to her house.

_Neji POV_

_Damn it! __I'm such a coward. I should have apologized at least. But I couldn't. Not right then._

Nejis thoughts wandered back to what had just happened.

He suddenly found himself on top of Tenten. Neji had never been this close to her before. For a moment he couldn't move. Or maybe it was that somewhere inside of him he didn't want to move. Her pale smooth skin… Her full lips… Those perfect eyebrows of hers. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt a weird urge to touch her face. She slowly opened her eyes, and suddenly he realized what he was thinking.

Neji jerked away from her. He turned away to hide his blush. Trying to keep his voice firm he told her they were done for today and hurried away. He didn't trust his voice.

The next day was kind of awkward. Neji wouldn't meet Tentens gaze. She was trying to look into his eyes, so that she could tell if anything was wrong. It defiantly had to be; why else would he act that way?

After some days of this behaviour Tenten just couldn't take it anymore. After training she ran after Neji as he left. "Wait, Neji!" He hesitated for a moment, and then stopped without turning around. "Neji…" she begun, he broke her off harshly "What?".

"I… Are you mad at me?" she asked. Neji turned around.

"I'm not mad!" then more softly "I'm not mad at you Tenten".

"Then why…?" she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Neji looked away and swallowed.

_Dam you girl… why do you make me feel this way? He felt the urge again. To touch her, hold her in his arms…kiss her gently... NO! Stop it Neji! What are you thinking? Are you out of your mind?_

Neji cleared his voice, "I'm sorry Tenten. I just need some space and time… I… I don't know what's… Never mind. I better get going!" He turned around and started walking away.

"But…Neji…" she stuttered. Neji didn't turn around, he once more hurried away from her.

Tenten sat on her bed staring at the wall. Her thoughts were drifting. Returning to Neji over and over. Something was wrong. Something he didn't want to tell her. Possibly something she had done. But she hadn't done anything!

Then she thought of that day… when he had fallen on top of her. His hot breath. His beautiful eyes staring at her. The thought gave her a tingling feeling. She missed Neji. The way he had been before. When he had been so calm, and nothing could upset him. Now he seemed to be so… restless. Like an animal locked up in a cage. The desperate look that had gotten into his eyes. How he wouldn't meet her eyes. And if he did he would look away quickly. Almost like… like he was ashamed of knowing her! Tenten shook her head… how could he possibly? And then again, why not?

At the training ground the next day Tenten watched Neji carefully to confirm her fear. He kept on acting strange all day, and the next day and the day after that too.

When they were taking a break from training some weeks later Tenten sat with her back partly turned towards Neji. He used the opportunity to stare at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help looking at her. Tenten just seemed to become more and more beautiful every day that passed. She was driving him crazy. If he wanted to control himself he would have to do something soon. Or else he might do something he would regret the rest of his life. Like kissing her… he lingered at that thought for a moment, then slapped himself mentally.

Just then he realized she was staring back at him. He turned away as he blushed, the blood rushing through his veins.

"Neji," she said quietly. Neji turned and looked at her. "why are you avoiding me?"

"_Because I love you!" his mind screamed. "I don't want to hurt you. And… I don't want you to reject me!" _

"Don't you see? You're driving me crazy! Every day you drive me crazy, I hate it! Just leave me alone and don't bother me!" Neji was yelling. Tenten stared at him for a moment, then ran away as tears filled her eyes.

Neji was so mad at himself, so tired of hiding and controlling his emotions. There was only one thing to do. He went straight to Gai.

"Hey Neji, what's the matter?" Gai asked. He was training with Lee. "Gai-sensei, I thought maybe it might be a good idea I train with you for some time and Tenten trains with Lee. That way we'll all get some variety in our training." Gai thought for a moment, then he cried with tears of joy, "THAT'S MY FOREVER YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

Neji was careful not to look at Tenten when Gai told they were changing sparing partners. He knew she wouldn't believe it to be Gais idea.

How could he be such a coward? Instead of just telling her he loved her and being rejected he hurt her by making her believe he hated her. But it was better this way. He wouldn't be able to meet her again if she knew how he felt. If only she loved him… but she didn't, he was sure of that. Tenten wasn't the romantic kind of girl. And _if _she liked anyone it would be Lee. He was nice to her all the time, everyone knew he really liked her… that was, after he had gotten over Sakura.

As time passed training with Lee, Tenten realized how much Neji meant to her. Now that she didn't have him around every day. She missed him. It became clear to her how much she loved him, that as a friend of course. No. Not only as a friend. She by time slowly came to realize she loved him… as a man. But apparently he hated her. She sighted. Why was life so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry guys for the late update. And this isn't really the whole part of ch. 2, I finished it yesterday, but then my computer decided to shut down... and I had forgotten to save... so this is all I saved... I'll change this chapter a little, but I post this just to show you that I am still writing :)

I don't like how it ends here, it's in the middle of something, but I promise I'll change that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, tenten, neji or anything else... exept my clothes and some other insignificant things :/ I DONT EVEN OWN THIS COMPUTER! T.T

* * *

The tree students gathered at the training ground early in the morning. Last night Tsunade had told them they were going on a B-rank mission. As Lee was trying to make Tenten laugh at some silly joke Neji stole a glance at her. The cold fall wind made her cheeks slightly pink.

_You're such a jerk Neji. Stop thinking of her!_

Her lips parted into a wide smile. "You're silly, Lee!"

_Those lips were so totally kissable_

_-You know, you're not really helping, Neji… Just stop thinking of her. You're letting yourself become weak because of a __**girl**__! That's so pathetic._

"Hey, Neji, are you alright?" Tenten looked worried. Neji blinked. "Yea, I was just thinking." He blurted.

"Of what?" Tenten looked at Neji curiously. "None of you're business!" Neji turned as a deep blush covered his face.

It felt like a punch in her stomach. Tenten crossed her arms. "Whatever!"

_See? I told you not to ask him!_

_-Oh just shut up! I feel bad enough without you making this worse._

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, THIS IS A PERFECT DAY FOR OUR YOUTHFUL MISSION!"

"HAI! AND WHAT IS THIS YOUTHFUL MISSION GAI-SENSEI?" Lee shouted.

"WE HAVE TO BRING THIS YOUTHFUL AMULET OF GREAT VALUE TO RAMENGAKURE NO SATO!!"

(Gai describes the mission more thoroughly)

_So they should simply deliver some amulet._ "How perfectly ridiculous." Neji snorted under his breath as they bounced from branch to branch.

After travelling all day, only taking short brakes eating, they finally camped at night. Lee ran around gathering firewood while Tenten took some food from the backpacks. As Lee ran around (since he hadn't gathered the wood fast enough) Neji built the campfire. When the fire was burning steadily Tenten put over a can of coffee.

The team sat around the fire warming themselves (it was October, and windy. After they ate Gai laid out blankets for them to sleep on.

Neji lay down, looking at the stars, trying not to think of Tenten lying only some feet away. After a while he could hear her breathe heavily. He sat up and looked at her. _Damn pretty. _Neji carefully reached out his hand to brush some hair away from her face. At the very moment he felt her soft skin he regretted. He didn't want to move his hand. This was what he'd wished to do for so long, to feel her skin. His fingertips traced her eyebrow, down her cheek and ended at the jaw line. _You shouldn't be doing this!_

Tenten moved, Neji jerked back. After what felt like minutes he realized she was still sleeping. Neji let out his breath, relieved.


End file.
